


Sympathy For The Devil

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Lucifer Redemption, M/M, Sam Winchester Feels, Season/Series 12, The Cage Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Sam can't get what Lucifer said out of his head.  He was upset that God and Amara left him behind? He helped them defeat the darkness and now he was out killing again and when confronted his reasoning was he had no purpose and was left alone.  He just wanted to feel again and at the time he filled that hole with the worship of his music followers.Sam wondered if maybe he could just reason with him he could be stopped.  He could stop him by killing him but if he were honest with himself, did he really even want to? Sam has always believed that people deserve a second chance, even Lucifer.He never imagined he would speak with Lucifer and learn things he never even knew, things he forgot that happened in the cage and in the end he understands why he feels the way he does for Lucifer.  And, he honestly learns more than he bargained for.





	Sympathy For The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been sitting around on my Hard drive for 3 years, I wrote this at the end of season 12 I think it was; whenever Lucifer was jumping around in different meat suits and decides to throw a concert for his fanbase as that rock n roll guy. Sorry, its been a hot minute since I watched those episodes. But, I think he says something along the lines of God leaving him again, and he likes the worship of his followers then Sam looks all depressed for some damn reason, I really don’t know what he made the look for. Almost like he feels bad for Lucifer so I guess that’s how this started. I ignored all the seasons after that because of who I am as a person and it’s taken three damn years to get here. ☹

Sam had been thinking of what Lucifer had said all night, now here laying in his bed staring at the motel ceiling he knew sleep was a long way away. He sighed heavily, was this really why Lucifer is doing this? God left him, they left him and his feelings are hurt? Sam shook his head rolling to his other side, it was no mystery to him what Lucifer endured in the cage; he wouldn’t wish that on his worst enemy. In that case, he supposed his worst enemy was Lucifer.

He sat up and flung his blankets off and moved to the edge of his bed. Dean was snoring in the one next to him and Sam just ran a hand down his face, what if there was some way he could convince Lucifer he didn’t have to be this way? Be the bad guy just because the story needs a villain. He glanced at his sleeping brother before he got up slipping on his jacket and shoes before he walked out of the room into the cool night air, he stared at the stars for a moment.

“Dean’s gonna kill me for this.” He told himself glancing back at the door and clearing his throat. “Lucifer its Sam, if you can hear me we really need to talk.” He waited a few moments and didn’t hear a thing or see anyone on the streets. “please?” he glanced both ways before shaking his head disgruntled. “I should’ve known you wouldn’t listen, all you care about is yourself.” He added angrily and stormed back into his hotel room, he laid back down in the bed where he felt like hours passed before he closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.

x

“Sam.” Sam heard a soft voice behind him, and he groggily opened in eyes. “I heard your prayer.” The voice said. Sam swiftly sat up and felt like his head was spinning, Lucifer, in his visage of Nick was standing at the foot of the bed. His face was set in a serious concentration but his eyes were soft.

“Lucifer.” He breathed surprised and also afraid to wake his brother but when he looked, Dean wasn’t there. They were back at the bunker in his room and Sam glanced confused. “How’d we get here?”

“You’re dreaming, you have sigils on your ribs, I couldn’t find you otherwise.” Lucifer answered, Sam felt a little dumb having forgotten that detail and that was likely why the angel hadn’t shown himself when he so rudely accused him.

“Oh, right.” Sam answered and swallowed hard, having the angel there now was a little more daunting than Sam was really ready for. Lucifer remained where he was, unsure if he wanted to come any closer.  Neither spoke for an extended amount of time.

“What do you want of me?” he asked bitterly, and Sam stood slowly from his bed, and tucked his messy hair behind his ear.

“I was thinking about what you said...” He proceeded cautiously and Lucifer perched his lips and stroked his chin thinking. Sam felt the wall he had built between them and momentarily missed the openness the other had greeted him with the first time he met him in a dream so many years ago, “if you’re only doing this because God and Amara left and because me and Dean left then let’s talk about it. It doesn’t need to be this way, you _can_ belong somewhere; with us?” Sam said calmly and took half a step closing causing the angel to move that same distance back furrowing his brows in confusion.

“What are you saying?” He asked at length and Sam took in a deep breath.

“I’m saying, I _understand_.  I know you better than anyone and if there’s a way to stop you without putting you in the cage or killing you then that’s what I want to do.” He admitted and the confusion on the others face increased and Sam knew he needed to drive his point home before the angel left again and next time he wouldn’t come when he called.  “You don’t have to be alone, I understand how that feels if you could just give us a chance…” he reached out with one hand and Lucifer stepped back again like he expected an attack.

“No.” he spat and shook his head moving to prowl the room like a predator preparing to strike. “I don’t believe that, you couldn’t find a way to stop me so now you’re just saying whatever you have to, to make me stop. You’re lying, I knew you had nothing for me but hate when you left me to rot in the cage. Sam, we were…you don’t remember.” he glanced at Sam’s center and something in his eyes changed he looked at him like he was the most precious thing on earth. “you don’t remember us.” Hurt he turned to leave, and Sam reached out gaining purchase of the others arm at the bend of his elbow.

“I just want to save you.” Sam admitted softly and Lucifer scoffed pulling his arm free. “If I find something that can kill you and I don’t, will you believe me then?” Sam pleaded and the blonde looked hesitant eyes glazing over as he slowly backed away.

“Even if you did there is nothing that can stop me, so I guess we’ll never know.” He said, almost remorsefully.

Sam sat up quickly in bed and was once again awake in the motel room, he was a little sweaty and his heart was beating fast. He glanced to his left where Dean was still fast asleep before he laid back. Doubt and sorrow filled his mind, he wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight it would seem.

x

When Sam woke up Dean was already packing his bag and Cas was in the room with them, his face was still a little beat up from the day before and Sam did feel guilty for that.

“Hey, sleeping beauty.” Dean teased because typically Sam was the one up before sunrise.

“What time is it?” he asked and stretched getting out of bed to get his own clothes together and change into his jeans.

“Almost time for checkout, I’m ready to ditch this stupid city.” Dean grumbled and Sam shook his head as he quickly changed into jeans and a flannel. “Then we gotta do something about the devil, who knows what he has planned.” He added and Sam glanced at Dean’s back sadly as he was also packing for the trip. Cas standing in the corner caught the look and studied Sam in return.

“Sam?” Cas questioned who seemed concerned.

“Yeah Cas?” Sam asked turning away somewhat to hide his face tossing his clothes and other belongings in his bag.

“Are you alright?” He asked and now Dean was studying him too and Sam felt like a deer in headlights.

“Fine.” He quirked a smile and piled his clothes into his bag. Cas and Dean looked at each other, the oldest Winchester knew something was going on but he didn’t press it.

After a long drive, they got to the bunker late that night and Sam went straight to work looking for anything that can kill Lucifer, but everything kept creeping back to Michael’s sword aka Dean. He shook his head and started again, Dean glanced over his shoulder while grabbing a beer from the kitchen at Sam working diligently. It as well past midnight and they’d just gotten back a few hours ago.

“Sammy, we’ve been on the road all day, why don’t you take a break we can catch Satan later.” Dean said concerned, and Sam shook his head immediately.

“No, we’ve waited long enough. I’ve waited long enough.” He said sternly, and Dean looked taken aback by that and sat beside him at the table sliding a beer over for him.

“Okay then, you ain’t been right since the concert. What’s bothering you?” Dean asked, as much as he hated chick flick moments he needed to know. Sam glanced down at his keyboard but didn’t reply, Dean forced it closed slowly so he’d have to look him in the eye and Sam sighed. “C’mon, talk to me.”

“Do you remember when you told me you couldn’t kill Amara though you tried, because when you weren’t with her there was nothing else you wanted more than to gank her but when you were with her, you couldn’t.” Dean made a face, also looking down a little shamed by the whole thing. “Like you were somehow bonded.”

“Yeah, I remember.” Dean said apprehensively and Sam swallowed roughly.

“Well, Lucifer is the same for me, I understand where he’s coming from and I know we have to stop him to save lives but Dean…” he looked up to meet his eyes and Dean was trying to hide it but Sam could tell he was shocked by the statement but did his best not to freak out on Sam.  He’s learned over the years throwing a bitch fit was the perfect way to make Sam keep these kinds of secrets. “I don’t think I can do it.” Dean waited for a long time taking a big gulp of his beer before he could answer.

“I know he’s been a big part of your life, sure a lot of it I don’t understand, but we have to stop him and we will. I got this Sammy.” Dean replied and gave him a reassuring nod. Sam felt a little relieved by that, knowing that if he was unable to convince Lucifer then Dean could still put an end to his rampage, but his heart felt heavy. Dean sighed, got up patting Sam on the shoulder and made his way from the library to the living room; where he and Cas had a Lord of the Rings marathon and by marathon, I mean Dean fell asleep halfway through the first one and Cas stayed up all night to finish the series. Sam was grateful that Dean took the news so well, but he knew he was battling it on the inside.

x

It was five a.m. once Sam had finally gotten to bed and fell asleep, he didn’t know how long he had been when he was awoken by his name being called softly.

“Sam, you didn’t tell Dean.” He recognized it was Lucifer and, Sam rolled over to find him sitting on the edge of the bed behind him and Sam slowly sat up to be eye level.

“No.” he replied flatly and Lucifer cocked his head.

“Why?” he asked furrowing his brows, Sam looked down guiltily and sighed.

“Because if he knew I could get you here with one prayer he’d make me trap you so we can kill you.” He said truthfully, when he looked up Lucifer was smirking with amusement.

“You really think you can kill me, don’t you?” he said smugly and seemed to find that thought endearing and Sam inwardly grit his teeth.

“We’ll find out.” Sam said toughly and Lucifer studied him for a while before the amused look fell from his face.

“I know you’ve been looking for Michael’s sword, you lied to me Sam, you don’t want to save me you only want to save _them._ It has nothing to do with us.” He said seriously and Sam looked him square in the eyes.

“That’s not true, I’m looking for anything to kill you so I can show you even if I can, that’s not what I want. You’ll see.” He said and they stared at each other for a long while until Lucifer broke and stood from the bed to gaze outside the window. “I won’t kill you if I can help you, but you gotta let me.” Sam added after a hesitating and Lucifer’s head dropped and Sam knew he was thinking on what he’d said this time not believing every word was a lie and Sam smiled softly. “We’re not so different, I know there’s good in you somewhere, you helped us save the world and for daddy’s acceptance? I don’t think so, I have a darkness in me too. I understand- “

“No, you don’t!” Lucifer snapped and Sam shut his mouth cause when the angel turned around to face him, he looked at him with hatred. “You _don’t_ understand, you were supposed to be the only creature that understands, you saved me from the cage I wanted to give you everything and when you threw us back in there I still didn’t blame you for that but then you left me, Sam!” his eyes welled up a little and Sam moved back in his bed until he was against the headboard.

He gazed at him confused and awestruck that the angel would nearly spill tears, he’d never seen this side to him. “we were together in the cage, for centuries then death took you from me and I was alone. My entire existence was a lie, I waited for you for so long and from the moment we met all you’ve ever done is try to hurt me. I didn’t want to be like this but I am I can’t change that.” His rage dissipated into what seemed like an incredible, strong being with tattered edges and a broken heart. Reluctantly, Sam’s eyes threatened him with tears too and they just stared at each other.

“But you _can_ change that Lucifer, you said so yourself being Lucifer has too much baggage, then don’t be him, you can be anything you want. What are you waiting for? Just let it go.” Sam begged him determined and Lucifer’s fists slowly opened and he waited not sure what to say. They stared into another’s eyes for a moment, both trying to read between the lines of what they were saying.  Neither able to tell the other how they really felt, what they really believed, who they really are.

“If I’m not me, I don’t have anything. If you don’t remember, I don’t have anything,” He said softly, mostly to himself then turned to leave from the door, and out of the dream but Sam stood up from the bed trying one last time to reason with him.

 “Maybe I don’t remember what happened in the cage, at least not all of it, so tell me.” He pleaded but Lucifer just smiled bitterly and shook his head.

 “No, you wouldn’t believe me even if I did.” His voice was soft, almost gentle and Sam frowned because he thought they were finally getting somewhere but turns out they weren’t. “you can’t stop me Sam, I won’t hurt you but I won’t let you control me.” With that he was gone, Sam felt like his heart was breaking and he really didn’t understand that, or what he should do.

x

“I found something,” Cas announced a few days later, Dean and Sam glanced up where they were working on their computers for an answer to their problem. “There’s been murmurings in heaven about Michael’s Blade, now what I think is-” Dean groaned and Cas stopped in confusion looking at both brothers. Sam was shaking his head and Dean just looked completed done.

“They’re talking about me, Nostradamus.” Dean grumbled and Cas gave him a curious look.

“I’m not Nostradamus, I am an angel.”

“Okay what’s the thing you found, Cas?” Sam broke in because he knew that last sentence was going to lead into a whole string of nonsense he didn’t have the patience for just now.

“Michaels Blade,” he set an old scroll down on the table. “Zachariah was working for Michael Dean. Yes, you’re his vessel but the blade is real. I believe it has the power to destroy Lucifer.” The brothers scrambled for the scroll to read it, finding it was in Enochian. “It was last seen in a temple in Israel.” The Winchesters glanced between each other deciding it was probably worth a shot.

x

Crowley really came in handy sometimes when he brought the sword to them and they planned to take out Lucifer the next time they found him, by now he was probably possessing some famous actor or a politician. Once everyone was in bed, save Cas because he was in his room watching Netflix. Sam took the sword that was wrapped up in a blanket and exited the bunker, taking one of the other cars because he knew baby’s roar would wake Dean from miles away. He sped out of the garage to the nearest town.

Swallowing roughly, he hoped he knew what he was doing. He hadn’t lied, if he could save Lucifer he would but he had the sword so if it came to it he’d plunge it right through his chest. He cringed at the thought but despite his emotions he’d do what is necessary.

He pulled over in the driveway of what looked like an abandoned barn before he climbed out of the car, grabbed the sword and made his way inside, he took in a deep breath and steadied himself for what he’s about to do.

“Lucifer, I’m in an abandoned barn five miles south of Lebanon, Kansas. I’m here if you want to talk.” He said unsteadily and before he could even finish the sentence, he heard a whoosh of wings and the angel in question was standing directly in front of him. He eyed the wrapped-up sword gripped tightly in the others hands then up to Sam’s face who was tense all the way down. Lucifer’s presence was always heavy with grace in his dreams but it was nothing compared to standing this close.

“Your vessel, how’d you get it?” Sam asked as the blonde meat suit in front of him was the one which was so familiar.

“That’s a tale for another time.” Lucifer answered shortly and Sam nodded and thought better than to push the issue, there were more important things at stake here. “So, this is it huh? The big burrito, gonna end all wars now are you Sammy? All on your own,” he stepped closer raising his hand ready to dissolve him with a snap of his fingers but Sam pulled the sword from its cover and the gold flashed bright even in the dark room. Lucifer staggered back stumbling on some abandoned farm tools before he got his footing. “Get that way from me!” He snarled and Sam held it ready to slice but slowly lowered the blade until it was flat at his side. “What are you doing?” He asked shocked and Sam dropped the sword, it clanked heavily on the wood floor and Lucifer stared at it in confusion before meeting the other’s eyes.

“I don’t want to kill you; do you believe me now? I took it so Dean and Crowley can’t either because you’re the light-bearer, the Morning Star and the Angel of Music, I have to know that part of you is still in there somewhere.” Sam said desperately and Lucifer was riddled with confusion glancing at the glowing blade now laying on a dirt covered floor and the openness on his one true vessels face. Lucifer had given that dream up a long time ago, the betrayal of his father, brothers, aunt and Sam was too much. How could he come back to what he was; before the mark, before the cage, before Sam, before he lost everything?

“Why?” he asked weakly, eyes turning wet, fighting against it because in all his millennia on earth and in the cage this was the one thing he didn’t understand, why now? Why after all this time?

“Because I have to know if you can come back.” Sam replied his own eyes filling with tears dropping his head slightly with a sad smile. “Because I have to know if I can come back, because the darkness in you is in myself and I need to know we can be saved.” He said openly and something broke between them; the wall that time, betrayal and deceit had built and it was just them. No angels, demons, brothers or unapproving parents, just them. Lucifer didn’t come any closer still staring at the blade on the ground, the only thing that could steal his life away and Sam kicked it aside, further away where he couldn’t retrieve it even if he tried. Sam prayed inwardly that he hadn’t made a huge mistake as he waited for Lucifer to catch up to what was happening.

“You meant it. Every word.” Lucifer whispered in relief as tears sprung free and Sam smiled sadly. Lucifer’s icy guard began to melt away and he looked at Sam with the gentlest of eyes.

“I can’t lie to you, you’ve been inside me, you know. You just forgot.” Sam said and slowly they closed the distance between them until Sam cupped his face in his hands and tilted his head until their foreheads were touching. “You don’t have to be alone, we don’t have to be what they made us to be.” Sam whispered again. “Come with me, please. Just let it go.” He pleaded so softly and felt the angel nod his head against him in agreement.  Cautiously Lucifer laid his hands on Sam’s arms.

“You were always meant to save me, Sam.” Warm tears drifted down Sam’s cheeks, and Lucifer’s cool breath washed over his lips. Sam closed the distance until they met in a soft hesitant kiss and Sam thought it was so familiar, like they’ve done these a million times, maybe they had.

When Sam pulled away the angel’s arms wrapped around his middle and Sam just held the broken angel for a long, long while. “This is what you forgot, Sam.” He answered his unasked questions and the hunter tugged him tighter. The holes in his heart filling with warmth, he thought maybe all this time this is what he’d been longing for, maybe this is what they both need, to be saved.

“We, we were together?” Sam asked and huffed a small laugh and Lucifer pulled away to look him in the eyes and nodded.

“Yes, Michael always tried to hurt us but we had to take care of each other.  When we were locked away nothing else mattered.  Not what we had done to each other, not who we were. You gave into that draw that you feel deep inside, the draw for us to be together.  For some time, I wondered if maybe we were meant to be locked away together, it was the first time I’ve ever felt whole, Sam.” Lucifer replied, and Sam smiled kissing him again.

“How together were we?” Sam asked against his lips and Lucifer’s hands roamed around to feel his chest.

“Completely.” He whispered and moved his hands beneath Sam’s cotton T-shirt he had under his plaid button up feeling the warmth of his skin as his hands traveled towards his nipples. Sam pulled away slightly, enough to see the fire burning in Lucifer’s eyes.  The look he’d seen so often when he was hallucinating, but for a different reason than he’d ever thought. “I want to be like that again, Sam.” He begged and Sam nodded before he even stopped to think on it. They pressed their lips back together in a desperate kiss, Sam moved his hand to the back of Lucifer’s neck to pull him in deeper as his tongue moved out to enter his mouth. Lucifer hummed pleased into the kiss and curved his body closer seeking out his heat.

Sam moved back from the kiss long enough for Lucifer for pull his shirts off over his head then his own, Sam’s hands immediately went to the exposed skin and ran down his sides to his hips.   Sam gawked at him before moving in for another deep kiss, his hands moved down to his jeans undoing the belt and fly to rid him of his clothing. Lucifer didn’t object as he was divested of Nick’s old clothes and kicked off his shoes, Sam took in the sight quickly but his desperation won out over his curiosity as he unzipped his own fly and removed his clothes quickly.

Once they were both naked Sam wrapped him up in his arms again and they proceeded to explore one another’s mouths more and each others bodies, as much as they could reach while keeping in contact.

“Over here.” Sam breathed excitedly backing further into the barn, he found an old blanket that was hung over the wood railing then laid it out on the floor, Lucifer followed him without question and allowed Sam to lay him down on his back.  He spread his legs so willingly and stared up at Sam with pleading eyes.

“I-I know I don’t look how you remember, but please I just want to be whole again.” Lucifer said self-consciously breaking eye contact. Nick was a wonderful vessel. Loyal and strong but he wasn’t how Lucifer always perceived himself, but in a way, Nick was the closest thing to himself he thinks he’ll ever get.

“Yes you are, and you’re beautiful.” Sam said quietly which caught the angel off-guard but he smiled up at him.

“Take me Sam, please.” He begged and Sam nodded, moving between his spread knees.  He kissed him hard and rubbed their bodies together, Lucifer moaned and arched against him as Sam’s hands made trails along his body. Lucifer pushed him back slightly and Sam looked confused until Lucifer presented a small vile of oil, Sam smiled at his mischievous expression and took it.

“Sex topside is much different, we should use this.” He said and Sam nodded in agreement, Sam didn’t waste a lot of time pouring it over his fingers before he reached down and began to prep his angel.  Lucifer gasped and arched his back, this felt different than in the cage. More grounded, more real.  The cage made everything different, worse, foggy.

“Try to relax.” Sam coached softly, and it wasn’t long until he had two fingers inside him. Lucifer was holding onto his shoulder the other hand clamped in the blanket he was laying on.

“Come on, Sam, I’m ready. I need you.” He begged wrecked and Sam nodded, he leaned over him to explore his mouth with another kiss before he moved back and coated his long shaft with the oil.  Lucifer took in the sight, and though he had seen this many times before he never tired of it.  Sam moved and took his legs into his hands and proceeded to press in, Lucifer moaned and tossed his head back breathing steadily until Sam was pressed all the way in.  Lucifer urged him on and Sam began to thrust slowly at first leaning down to wrap the angel in his arms and kiss him in the bend of his neck.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Lucifer whispered in his ear as Sam’s thrusts were slow and hot, Sam smothered him in slow desperate kisses as their bodies moved together. Lucifer’s legs wrapped around his waist and hands buried in his long hair, Sam held him firmly in his arms. His warm skin against that coolness of his other half as he clung to him.

“We’ve done this before, haven’t we?” Sam whispered and Lucifer buried his face in the bend of his neck.

“Yes, you forgot us, you forgot who we are.” He said sadly, Sam bit into the bend of his neck as the others body curved up to meet him. They kissed again as Sam’s thrusts became a bit more desperate, he moved to press their foreheads together as Lucifer’s fingers dug into the flesh of his shoulders.

“Then I left you,” he sounded guilty and the blonde just kissed him, none of that mattered anymore. He didn’t want to relive those days, everyday outside of the cage is another day of freedom, another day he doesn’t want to waste trying to get revenge on God. Maybe God had known all along he needed to be here with Sam. Not with them, in order to be happy.

“That doesn’t matter anymore.” He whispered and gasped when Sam wrapped a large hand around his length and stroked him to completion, Luci let out a long moan as he squirt out between their bodies then his eyes met Sam’s and they watched each other until he met his end as well, suffocating his angel in kisses.

“I’ll never leave you again.” He carefully pulled out and they kissed lazily on the floor of that old barn and Sam couldn’t help but think, in all the perfect places they could’ve been for their reunion this looked the most like them. They held onto each other for a long time, until eventually Sam moved back and Lucifer brushed a hand through his hair. “I don’t know what I’m going to tell Dean-“ He said worriedly and the other smiled wryly and shook his head.

“There’s nothing he can do to me, if giving up killing means being loved by you. I’ll never kill again.” Sam smiled and kissed him ruffling his hair.

“So, the worship of just one measly human, that’s enough for you?” he joked but Lucifer took offense.

“You’re my other half Sam, you’re all I’ve ever wanted.” Lucifer replied and Sam smiled kissing him once more.

“I guess, you’re all I ever wanted too.”

x

When they got to the bunker, Sam stilled himself because it was one thing to tell Dean he had feelings for the Devil. It was another thing entirely to sabotage the only real chance they had to destroy him. Lucifer reached over and squeezed his hand to assure him and Sam smiled over at him as they sat in the car in the garage afraid to go inside.

“You don’t have to do this, we could go anywhere you want. I can take you anywhere, make us anything.” Lucifer said softly and Sam couldn’t deny how perfect that sounds but he can’t leave his brother behind, they’ve been through too much together, he couldn’t imagine life without him and even if he could. Dean would never stop looking for him.

“No, we need to face this.” Sam said determined and Lucifer nodded in resolution and pulled his hand away as they both climbed out of the car. “Just one thing, don’t tell him that we- “he gestured between them and Lucifer just smirked.

“Don’t worry, that’s our business no one else’s.” Lucifer promised, and Sam smiled to that and leant down to kiss him softly.

“Thanks.” He said and the gentleness in the angel’s eyes made Sam’s heart float that much higher. “Wait here for a second and I’ll give him a heads up, he’s not going to take this well.” Sam said and Lucifer nodded squeezing his hand but watched curiously as Sam pulled away and went upstairs from the garage entrance.

X

“Sam, where have you been? The blade is gone!” Was Dean’s greeting and Sam just swallowed roughly.

“I can explain.” He said cautiously and Dean gestured his arms wide.

“Explain what? Did you hear me, the blade is gone! I think Lucifer has it, who else could break into the bunker and take it.”

“Me, I took it.” He said quickly, like ripping off a bandage. The shock that flashed in waves on Dean’s face was enough to know he had no clue what was going on.

“Why?” he asked angrily and Sam swallowed roughly and looked at the floor.

“I was going to take him down on my own, but the blade didn’t work.” He lied and Dean’s face fell.

“How is that possible?” He asked and rubbed his face in his hands. Sam couldn’t meet his eyes but shrugged.

“I don’t know but just trust me, Lucifer isn’t a threat anymore. We talked some things through last night.” He said and when he glanced up Deans face of surprise and anger were to be expected but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

“What? You spent the night with the devil?” Dean asked with judgement in his voice and Sam just took in a deep breath to prepare himself for the onslaught.

“Just listen, he was fine before God and Amara left, wasn’t he? He was mad and hurt because they abandoned him, again. Wouldn’t you be? He just wants someone to care about him and if we can’t stop him then what else is there to lose?” Sam said and Dean’s head looked like it was going to explode and Sam held his ground.

“He’s the friggin Devil Sam, ignoring what he did to you in the cage, the hallucinations, possessing Cas all of that? What good is that? He’s a villain Sam and he always will be. You can’t cure the devil with a little R&R not gonna happen.” Dean grumbled and the words stung and Sam just clinched his fists.

“So, what about me?” he asked and Dean was taken aback by the question.

“What about you?”

“Everything I’ve done, the people I’ve hurt, are you saying I can’t come back from that? Once a villain, always a villain? What about Crowley, he’s the king of hell and we trust him?” he replied in disbelief and Dean crossed his arms in his pissed off pose.

“I can’t let go of what he did to you.” He grits and Sam just shrugged in defeat.

“He did it to me Dean and I’m over it because I have to know people can change, I have to know there’s at least some good in everyone. In me.” Sam said and Dean just stared at him now his face softened, and he uncrossed his arms.

“Sammy, you’re the best man I know, my best friend and the only family I got left. Don’t you dare for a second think I feel the same about you as I feel about them.”  He said softly and Sam’s eyes watered up just a little bit.

“Then trust me, I know what I’m doing and if Lucifer is lying, if he does start killing again we get rid of him like we were gonna do in the first place. You gotta trust me Dean, I’m not a little kid anymore that you have to protect.” He pleaded and reluctantly Dean sighed and rubbed his forehead before he shrugged in defeat.

“Okay, alright, god help me but we’ll give him a chance.” Dean said, Sam smiled and pulled him into a stiff hug cause Dean still wanted to play mad at him. “For the record though Sam, you’re always my little brother.” He added and Sam huffed a laugh before he pulled away.

“Sam, Dean, why is Assbutt in the garage?” Cas asked when he entered the room unexpectedly, Sam stared at Cas because he was going to try to hold back that detail until he could introduce the idea softly and Dean just stared at Cas then sent a pointed look at his brother who shrugged innocently.

“Um, I was getting to that?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written, and I really don't remember how to make a good summary. Like i know what this story is about, couldn't for the life of me think of how to word it.


End file.
